mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
St. Capones Institution for "Legitimate Buisness"
St. Capones was a mafia game run by Solaris on the forums. In it, the town faction is a group of honors students and the mafia faction consists of bullies. The Day portion was replaced with classtime, while the Night portion was recess. There were 16 players. Setting After a group of bullies had continuously attacked the students, one of their classmates told the principal in what class they were in. The class was an experimental honors class, it had a lot of recess periods. One to take action, the Principal announced to the class that he would call on them to bring in the bullies, or else he would remove recess. Meanwhile, at night, the bullies would beat up a kid, clearing him and sending him to the nurse's office. Significant differentiations from normal mafia were... *Role reveals where all done during the start of the day, rather than revealing who was Lynched at the end of the day. *A Gold Star was handed out, it gave random abilities to a player who did well in some arbitary school related activity during the game *A Dunce Cap was passed along, if the player wearing one was lynched, they would earn a win, if they were killed on the night they received it, they came back after a short reprise. Players were not told of either ability. Players The sixteen players were... #pandaExtremist - Snitch #gloomyMoron - Druggie #WateryHell - Extange Student #Schazer - Star Studen #Supernerd - Shorty #CheseDeluxe - Goth #ProfessorLizzard - Narcoleptic #Niall - Sports Captain #Wheeeeeeatthins - Diabetic #Dragon Fogel - Rich kid #DragonPaul99 - Delinquent #undulatingUltimatum - Hall Monitor #Xshu - Debater/Underachiever (See Mistakes) #Leibowitz - Teacher's Aid #armoredSkunk - 2nd Best #Deceptive - Principal's Child Roles All of the roles in the game were all of the roles were based off student arch types. Town Star Student - Cop, Soft Lynch Immunity, Vote counts double if it hammers a Lynch Teacher's Aid - Immune to Night actions and cannot be soft Lynched Narcoleptic - Vanilla Snitch - Tracker and Bomb Delinquent - Could cause a No Lynch, checks were inaccurate, Had a chance of being Lynched if there was no other option Goth - Mason, checks were inaccurate, Could duel someone for a flavor check Principal's Child - Mason, Unlynchable, could speak with the "dead," if he was the last town left, the town would win Rich Kid - Jailer and Flavor Cop Scum 2nd Best - Godfather, Flavor Cop, Vote counts double if it hammers a Lynch Hall Monitor - Stalker and Framer Sports Captain - Bulletproof, Could leave the mafia conversation in exchange for a single Lynch immunity Druggie - Busdriver, removed a day or a night period on death Extange Student - Traitor and Roleblocker Third Party Diabetic - Bulletproof and Serial Killer showed as guilty Shorty - Lynchproof, could send messages to others Mistakes Debater - Spy, roleblocker, spoon polisher Underachiever - Jester What Happened Okay, so mafia spy without any way to limit him? Not fun or fair, when he revealed all of the mafia, I dropped him as a jester, fooling the town. After than failure, and after winter break, I abandoned the game night 2. ~Solaris Action Transcript Day 1 Lynch Xshu pandaExtremist receives the gold star for signing up first. Liebowitz is the first to receive the Dunce Cap for confirming last Night 1 The bullies choose not to kill Schazer investigates CheeseDeluxe pandaExtremist investigates Wheeeeeeatthins and uses the Gold Star to learn some flavor WateryHell blocks Deceptive Cheesedeluxe wins a duel against pandaExtremist Dragon Fogel jails ProfessorLizzard gloomyMoron busdrives himself and CheeseDeluxe Supernerd communicates with Dragon Fogel undulatingUltimatum Frames and Tracks Wheeeeeeathins Day 2 gloomyMoron revives the Gold Star Leibowitz gives Supernerd the Dunce Cao CheeseDeluxe is lynched Night 2 Solaris gives up on the game Comments Okay, this is a good idea that I think we should have, comments! Here other people should edit in tidbits about what they thought about certain parts of the game, the roles, mechanics, flavor, ect. ~Niall: I liked this game, but agree the spy was a massive oversight. The fact that Solaris covered it up with a Jester claim worked, but as soon as a couple of us died we would have been found out for sure. I thought the idea of giving out awards for certain things during the game was a nice touch. Did those awards have any power exactly? ~Solaris: Basically, they gave extra powers or boosted the abilities for the day. So depending on your role, you could have upgraded from a flavor cop to a regular cop, a doctor might have been able to also cop their target, or perhaps protect them through two nights. Stuff like that, to add in a wild card in the game that people had no idea of the origin of. I was striaght off Conspiricy Town one, so I really wanted Penguin. Thanks to Wheat (he came up with the Dunce Cap), I ended up with two. ~PL: Guys, there is a comment section just below the wikipage. Just saying. 0_0 Category:Forums Category:Abandoned Category:Solaris